


little trees

by K_iddo



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 1989, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mr Miyagi's Little Trees, Post-TKK, Smut, Young Lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_iddo/pseuds/K_iddo
Summary: For some reason though, Johnny isn’t sure what it is, he wants to go in. Maybe he wants to see what the place is like, maybe he just wants to see LaRusso. Either way, he steels himself and does it because he may not be so much of an asshole anymore but he’s still no pussy.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	little trees

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Mr Miyagi's Little Trees as a concept and I want it to work out, so it does here. And Johnny pays a visit, of course.

**_~1989~_ **

Johnny looks up at the sign for a long time, hands in his jacket pockets and feet planted on the sidewalk as he considers whether he’s actually going to go inside or not. His mom had mentioned it on the phone once that LaRusso had opened up a shop with his old sensei that sold bonsai trees. He’d found it weird, both that LaRusso was apparently into plants and that his mom had felt the need to tell him. Not that he hadn’t thought about LaRusso a couple of times during college, he’d pretty much defined senior year of high school for him, and honestly, after being away from Cobra Kai for a few years, Johnny had started to feel pretty fucking guilty about how he had been towards him back then.

That's why it had caught his eye when he walked by the place during his first week back in town, and that’s also why he thinks he maybe shouldn’t go in. He couldn’t blame LaRusso for still hating him, even if they had smiled awkwardly and nodded to each other in the lunchline a couple of times after the All Valley.

For some reason though, Johnny isn’t sure what it is, he _wants_ to go in. Maybe he wants to see what the place is like, maybe he just wants to see LaRusso. Either way, he steels himself and does it because he may not be so much of an asshole anymore but he’s still no pussy.

Inside, Daniel feels a little sweat on his upper lip from the restocking he’d been doing all morning. He insists that Mr Miyagi take days off, let him deal with the day-to-day stuff, but he kind of wishes he hadn’t told him to take one when there were tables and shelves that needed to be refilled with some of the bigger, heavier bonsai’s. He can do it, but it's still hard work. 

Still, it’s hard work he likes, physical, methodical and quiet besides the radio playing on the counter. It's worth it when he's finished and has the place exactly how he wants it, a peaceful little oasis in the city. He hears the bell of the door chime behind him as he tries to displace his weight to his knees while he lifts a large plant with his arms around the pot.

“Be with you in a second,” he says, a little worried about dropping the large, expensive thing in front of a customer. That would be embarrassing. 

He’s just about to put it down to adjust his grip again when another pair of hands lift it up from underneath and help him guide it up onto the table with a lot more ease than he had, taking most of the weight for him. 

“Hey, thanks man,” Daniel wipes his brow with the back of his hand, and finally registers who it is with a little wide-eyed shock, “Oh shit... Johnny Lawrence.”

Johnny can’t fully place LaRusso’s expression. Back in high school, he’d always had this way of looking at him with big eyes that reminded him of Bambi or something and he looks at him that way still. God, Johnny hopes he's not scared of him anymore, that would massively suck. 

“Hey,” Johnny says and smiles a little bit. It feels weird to be standing in front of him again after so long and he realises there’s a nervous buzz in his stomach. LaRusso looks exactly the same: young for his age and slim, even though he's not as scrawny as before, he’s filled out a little and it suits him. 

“Not seen you around here for a while,” Daniel tries to chill out when he makes his way to the counter. Johnny hasn’t changed at all, still tall and blonde, but he might be even broader in the shoulders than he used to be. It is massively throwing him off to have him in the store, but he’s not intimidated by him like before, not least because Johnny isn’t giving off that energy he did back in the day that told him he was seconds away from a punch in the face. It's literally the first time he's ever smiled it him without it looking menacing. 

He wonders if there's a picture reel running through Johnny's head like there is in his, little snippets he can remember of all the shit that had happened between them since that first day on the beach, all the way up to that kick in the face. It had all only been a few months, but it still feels like a big deal to Daniel, because it _did_ change everything. _Johnny_ changed everything, for better or worse.

And then he's there, standing in his store four years later, the same but different. 

“College,” Johnny shrugs and looks around the store, hands in his pockets. Impulse had brought him inside but now he isn’t really sure what to say, “do you own this place?”

“Yeah, I came into a little cash a few years ago and went in on it with Mr Miyagi,” he leans his elbows on the counter, “college wasn’t my thing.”

“Me neither honestly,” Johnny runs his thumb over the flower of a tree that looks like a tiny cherry blossom and wonders how they grow them all small like that, “mostly just partied and played hockey.”

“‘Course you did,” Daniel smirks a little, “you do that for the game or the punch-ups?”

“Little of both,” Johnny picks up the tag on a smaller tree and looks at the price, “Jesus, for a plant?”

Daniel is torn between being amused and mildly defensive, he rounds the corner and goes to him, “This is very rare, very hard to cultivate,” he tells him, “see how delicate the leaves are? It’s from a cutting from a tree in the Brazillian rainforest.” 

When he glances up at Johnny, who’s still annoyingly taller than him of course, he can tell he’s listening even though he isn’t sure how interested he really is; Daniel knows this stuff isn’t as fascinating to everyone as it is to him. Johnny’s blue eyes fix on the tree like he’s trying to see what’s so special about it, but he doesn't look bored. 

“So you just cut a piece of a tree and put it in a pot?” He asks.

“It's a little more complicated than that but kinda, sometimes. Most of the time you just you grow them like you would any other tree, from a seed, it’s all about how you pot it an cultivate it, you’ve gotta put a lot of time in,” Daniel can feel himself get carried away by actually having someone to talk to about it, so he touches Johnny’s forearm without really thinking about it and gets him to move further down the display table, “look, this one took the guy we bought it from twelve years to get exactly right.”

Johnny bends a little to look at the fern more closely, “For what?

“What d’you mean?”

“Like, why did the guy spend twelve years growing a little tree?” Johnny looks at him. 

“There gotta be a reason? He liked doing it and he made somethin’ beautiful,” Daniel points out to him like it’s obvious. Johnny straightens up and glances from the tree to LaRusso; he’s never heard him talk like that, but he realises he’s never really heard him talk that much at all, “eh, I’m harpin’ on, right?”

“No,” Johnny says quickly because he doesn’t really mind it, “I guess I’m just too impatient for this kind of stuff.”

“Mr Miyagi would say anyone can learn patience,” Daniel taps him on the back on his way to pick up the water bottle and spritz the plant.

It’s quiet for a moment while they both seem to remember who the other is and that it’s a little odd to be standing there talking about bonsai trees. He watches LaRusso douse the leaves and then pick up a little cutter to trim off a couple; he’s methodical about it, careful where he presses the blades and face fixed in concentration. Johnny pointedly looks away when he realises he’s staring for some reason, and he goes to one of the other tables with smaller pots. 

Johnny is in no rush to leave, there’s something peaceful about the shop like they’ve planned it that way and he kind of likes it. Still, it’s getting a little awkward, it’s not like they can really reminisce about the time Johnny pushed him off his bike or when LaRusso kicked him in the face and took his title. 

“Any of these not gonna bankrupt me? I don’t exactly have a job yet,” he says.

“You wanna buy one?” Daniel asks, surprised. He can’t really picture Johnny looking after a bonsai, but he realises doesn’t really know him as well as it can feel like he does, he supposes. It’s a feeling he’s had since he watched Kreese choke him out after the championships, like he knew Johnny a little better after seeing it, understood him a little more.

“Yeah,” Johnny shrugs, “just got my own place.”

Daniel resists the urge to snarkily ask him how he can afford rent if he doesn’t have a job, as if he doesn’t already know his family is rich, but he bites it back.

“Let’s find you somethin’ then,” he says.

In the end, Johnny ends up picking out a little acer with dark red leaves and Daniel rings it up for him. 

“You seen anyone from high school since you’ve been back?” Daniel asks him, making conversation since that’s a thing they do now, as of five minutes ago.

“Met up with Bobby for a drink the other day but that’s it,” he takes his wallet from his back pocket, “do you see people around much?”

“Nah, not really,” Daniel shrugs. He saw Dutch working the pumps at a gas station once and made a point of avoiding him; that guy had been a total dick.

Johnny chews the inside of his mouth while LaRusso puts his cash in the register and finds his change, considering even asking his next question but unable to resist, “You and Ali still…?”

Daniel actually laughs at that, “Shit, no, man. You didn’t know she dumped me right after prom?”

“Seriously?” Johnny doesn’t know how he missed that, but he _had_ got pretty wasted at prom.

“Yeah and crashed my car to put the cherry on top,” he doesn’t look like he really cares, more like he finds it funny. Johnny is kind of relieved, not that he’s given much of a shit about Ali for a few years... He’s relieved for some other reason he can’t really pin down.

“That sucks,” he says, taking his change.

“Don’t worry about me, Lawrence, I do just fine,” he smirks a little cheekily and Johnny thinks it’s kind of cute. Cute. The thought makes his ears go hot as if LaRusso can hear what he’s thinking. Honestly, it's not the first time he's thought it, but he seriously didn’t think it would come up now after all this time.

“Yeah right, LaRusso,” Johnny teases back and picks up his plant. 

“You can probably call me Daniel now, Johnny, unless we’ve still got beef,” his eyebrow quirks a bit. Shit, cute is right, it’s exactly right.

“Alright then, _Daniel_ , see you around.” 

~~~~

It’s about a week later that Johnny shows up in the store again, not long before Daniel was planning to close up. He’s pleased to see him, honestly, because he’d popped into his head a lot since that first reunion. In the years since school, he’d been too busy to really think about him all that much and definitely not in the way he had over the last week. He’d noticed he was good looking in high school, of course he had, it was totally impossible not to notice, but any thoughts he had about that were pretty offset by the shoe to the face that first time they met on the beach.

The night after Johnny had left, tree in hand, Daniel had found himself dwelling on that stuff he’d forced himself not to notice back then, like the line of his jaw and the brightness of his eyes. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d been attracted to a guy, not even close, but _Johnny Lawrence_ was still the last person he expected to be lying in bed thinking about.

Maybe it's the fact that aside from being hot, (like really, really hot), he seems to have mellowed a lot over the last few years, like college has matured him or something. It's still a little difficult to reconcile that Johnny with aggro teenage Johnny. 

He tries to put the thoughts aside, anyway, when Johnny shows up asking if he can buy pruning tools, even if the t-shirt he’s wearing is a little too fitted to be fair. 

“Course,” Daniel says, playing casual and acting not too eager to see him as he goes to the racks behind the counter where they hang. 

Honestly, Johnny had seen the same ones in a hardware store a couple of days ago, but he had also been wracking his brain for an excuse to come back as well. 

“It’s still alive, then?” 

“Yeah, smartass,” Johnny smiles a bit. 

“Good. You likin’ the apartment?” Daniel locks the register after Johnny pays him, being the last customer of the day. 

“It’s a shithole but the tree makes the kitchen look a little nicer, I guess,” he says and runs a hand through his hair in a way that makes Daniel want to touch it too. Another thought he needs to push away.

“Didn’t picture you livin’ in a shitty apartment,” Daniel admits.

“Only saved up so much from my summer job,” he shrugs, “I’ll figure something out or get evicted I guess.”

Johnny must have noticed the look that crosses Daniel’s face because the side of his mouth quirks in a smile, “You thought mommy and daddy were bankrolling me, huh?”

“Honestly? Yeah,” Daniel says, there’s an amused gleam in Johnny’s eyes, he doesn’t look annoyed by the assumption, “I remember the Firebird.”

“Well I do shit on my own now, like a big boy,” he jokes and gets out his wallet.

“On the house, man,” Daniel says and pushes the tools over to him.

“No way, take-”

“In exchange for you helpin’ me put this outside, it needs the light from dawn tomorrow,” he taps the pot of the larger tree beside him with his palm and sends him a challenging little smile, “if you’re as strong as you used to be.”

Johnny takes it as the challenge it is and bites back a smirk when he rounds the counter to do as he asks, passing Daniel close on the way, brushing against his front kind of on purpose. It turns out to be less Johnny helping and more just Johnny doing the job while Daniel watches; it does take some effort, it’s not that heavy for him but it’s definitely hard to hold without feeling it’s about to slip out of his arms. 

“You break it, you buy it,” Daniel says from behind him as he makes a noise of effort to bend his knees and lower to the ground out back. 

“Fuck off,” Johnny says and hears Daniel snort. When he straightens up he feels the pull in his core muscle but he feels stupidly pleased with himself for doing it when Daniel couldn’t. 

“Not just for show, then,” Daniel smirks and taps Johnny’s bicep quickly before turning and heading back inside, “c’mon, I gotta lock up.”

Johnny feels his hand on his skin for a long moment after Daniel has disappeared inside and he fixes his hair before he follows him, throat suddenly dry. 

“I’ll see you later, then,” Johnny says as he watches Daniel lock the back door, a little annoyed at himself for not being better at making conversation. 

“Alright, man, see you,” Daniel goes to the sink at the back of the store to fill up his watering can and looks over at where Johnny picks up the tools; he bites his lip, wondering if he’ll think it’s weird that he wants him to stay longer, “you can hang around a little, if you’re not busy,” he shrugs.

“Yeah?” Johnny tries to confirm casually even though, weirdly, his heart jumps a bit.

“I think there’s a bottle of white wine in the back office from opening day,” he gestures over his shoulder with his chin.

“Wine?” Johnny raises an eyebrow and goes to the door behind the counter. 

“Yeah, wine, Johnny,” Daniel rolls his eyes at his tone and pours water into the soil of the little cherry blossom, just enough to dampen it. 

“‘Cause you’re a grown-up now?” Johnny asks when he comes back from the back room with the bottle and two plastic cups. 

“I guess… You are too, apparently.”

After Daniel has been outside to pull down the shutters over the windows and lock the front door, they set up on the floor, Johnny with his back resting against the counter and Daniel cross-legged in front of him. He pours out the cups and they drink. Again, it occurs to Johnny that _this should be weird,_ but it doesn't really feel weird, it feels easy, like they could've been friends if he didn't use to be such a dick. 

They fall into quite an easy conversation, catching each other up on the last few years even though Johnny doesn’t really feel he has that much to talk about. Daniel gets talking about the store, how it’s doing, and then the plants and all the species he wants but is struggling to find. 

“I still don’t think I get it, man,” Johnny says, looking around at the trees on the tables, “I mean, they look good, but all that time it takes to work on them? Pass.”

“Yeah, but why is time a problem? You didn’t learn karate overnight, right? You did it slowly, day by day, getting to know one move at a time,” Daniel sips his drink and feels pleasantly warm.

Johnny chews his lip for a second and thinks on that; there was nothing slow about the way he learned karate.

“I remember a lot of pulled muscles and broken toes,” Johnny says, distinctly hearing Kreese yelling in his ear while he hit the practise dummy that he wasn’t going home until he knocked it over, “if you didn’t get it the first time Kreese would make you do fifty pushups on your knuckles, after the second time he would just drop you.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Johnny gets a little lost in thought about it, "he also did this thing where he'd go to punch you in the middle of class and if you flinched or didn't block, that was fifty pushups 'cause it meant you weren't prepared." 

It didn’t seem bad to him back then, but Daniel looks at him over his cup with big brown eyes that say everything and he realises it definitely was bad. 

“That makes a lotta sense,” he says eventually and pours Johnny another cup; he snorts a little and drinks it, but thinking about back then does have his mind on the elephant in the room, the thing they’re not talking about, the thing Johnny hasn’t said yet. 

His stomach tenses a little when he looks at Daniel being all warm and nice to him when he has no reason to, when Johnny can remember so distinctly when Dutch had held his arms back so Johnny could kick him. The thought makes him have to fight off a visible flinch. So he plucks up the courage to get the words out even though they make him feel embarrassed, as well as like a huge asshole.

“I never - about back then I never said sorry to you,” he looks down at his cup because it’s easier than looking at the earnest surprise cross Daniel’s face, “so, sorry.”

“Hey man, you don’t have to-”

“No, don’t do that,” Johnny cuts him off and looks at him in the eye, “you don’t have to let me off the hook, okay? It was fucked up what we did to you. I was just… I was angry at Ali and I put it on you.”

Daniel nods so he knows he’s listening and takes the words in, feeling his chest clench at the earnestness of his words and how much he can tell he means it. He hadn’t been expecting an apology, but he appreciates it more than he thought he would. Johnny’s bright blue eyes pin him for a second and he isn’t sure what to say, he just knows he doesn’t want the guy feeling bad about it anymore.

“You didn’t have a good teacher, alright? I get it,” Daniel leans over to tap a hand on his shoulder, “we’re good, Johnny.”

Johnny just nods too, not having had anticipated how much it would mean to hear him say that, how much of a relief it would be. It doesn’t alleviate the guilt entirely, but it helps some to have at least apologised to him. He touches Daniel’s fingers where they linger on his shoulder for just a second in acknowledgement before taking his hand away. 

There’s something charged in the air that makes it hard for Johnny to look at Daniel because he doesn’t know if it’s just on his end. He just finds himself _looking_ at him a lot, like really looking, more than when you're just having a conversation with a person. He's noticing things about him that he didn't use to let himself notice or dwell on, mostly just the stuff that make him really goddamn cute. 

“So, what happened in Japan?” He asks and takes a big drink, trying not to look at Daniel's lips when he wets them. He's got really nice lips. Fuck. 

“Shit…” Daniel lets out a sigh like it’s going to be a long story and Johnny sits back comfortably against the counter. 

They finish the bottle pretty quickly but keep talking and talking, until they’re mostly just falling into exchanging their dumbest anecdotes and laughing stupidly, just slightly feeling the alcohol. Daniel likes him a lot more than he ever thought he would, they actually like a lot of the same stuff even outside of karate.

But sitting across from Johnny and joking around with half a bottle of wine in him doesn’t help that tingly feeling Daniel’s been getting in his stomach since he arrived, not when his cheeks are a little flushed from the wine and he keeps crossing his arms in a way that makes his bicep muscles tense. Daniel would be jealous if he weren’t so distracted by admiring. 

They get to arguing, eventually, about who would win in a fight now they’re both a little out of practice. It’s not serious, they’re mostly joking, but the impassioned way Daniel insists he could still take him makes Johnny feel amused, listening to his Jersey accent get thicker the more insistent he is.

“I’ll prove it right now,” Daniel makes to get up, leaning on his hands and knees but wobbling a little.

“Seriously? Half a bottle of wine's got you falling over and you think you can fight me, princess?” Johnny laughs when Daniel scowls up at him, suddenly much closer with his hands on the floor between Johnny’s legs.

“My calf's gone to sleep, asshole,” he protests, the side of his mouth raised in a smile when he meets his eye.

With some embarrassment, Johnny realises that just having Daniel get close to him like that is turning him on a little. Daniel’s not just cute, he’s really goddamn hot and it’s the only thought in Johnny’s head at that moment. He looks over the dark strands of hair on his forehead and the way his smile shows the bit of crookedness in his front teeth and the urge to kiss him hits him like a gut-punch. 

He wouldn’t be the first guy he’s kissed, he’d done plenty of that in college, but he’s the only one who he's not sure would respond well to it. 

But then Daniel glances down at his lips, he sees him do it, and they’re not talking, they’re just there, on the floor, looking at each other, really fucking close to each other's faces.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Daniel rocks forward on his hands and kisses him, something he would’ve thought he’d get killed for a few years ago but that seems exactly the right thing to do at that moment. Johnny’s lips are as soft as they look and he lets out a surprised hum at the contact. It’s not a deep kiss, more testing the waters, and as much as Daniel wants to put his tongue in his mouth and get him to make a sound again, he realises with a crushing embarrassment that Johnny isn’t responding after a few seconds of his mouth being pressed to his. 

“Shit,” Daniel curses and pulls back, face burning, stomach dropping, “sorry, man, sorry maybe I _am_ a lightweight or-”

Johnny’s fingers weave in his hair and he pulls him back towards him insistently, taking Daniel’s lower lip between his and kissing him more firmly than Daniel had. His heart hammers in his chest when he does and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He’s kissing Daniel LaRusso, he's kissing Daniel LaRusso and it feels really fucking good, he doesn’t even have the brain space to try and figure that out. Daniel smells like fresh laundry and tastes like wine. 

They keep kissing, locking and unlocking lips. When Daniel’s tongue pushes in his mouth Johnny hears himself make a little noise before he can stop it; he buries his hand in Daniel’s too-big shirt and tugs him even closer until he’s kneeling over his lap and sitting on his thighs.

It’s escalating fast but neither of them seems to want to stop it; with a thrill, Daniel realises he can feel Johnny getting hard under him and he can’t help pressing against it, suddenly dizzyingly turned on himself. They pull apart just for a second, to breathe and maybe give the other a chance to come to their senses. 

“I don’t know what the fuck’s going on right now,” Johnny admits, ragged, lips kissed pink. Daniel breathes a little laugh and looks down at by far the hottest person he’s ever kissed.

“Me neither,” he tells him and kisses him again, getting a good handful of that blonde hair that is exactly as soft as he’s always imagined it would be.

When Johnny’s teeth nip his bottom lip, Daniel feels himself get uncomfortably hard in his jeans; he has never got so turned on from just kissing before, guys or girls. There’s something different about this, more exciting. Maybe it’s the history between them, maybe it’s the frustration that they could’ve just been doing _this_ all along back then if they had known they were both into it. Whatever it is, Daniel wants more of it, as much as he can get, he wants to climb inside Johnny's t-shirt and press against his skin. 

Johnny feels braver as he gets increasingly worked up, any insecurities or doubts quashed by the insistent throbbing in his jeans and the fact Daniel is so into it as well. His hands move up his thighs and he squeezes his ass, which is a part of Daniel he _had_ admittedly noticed back in the day. Daniel grinds down on him and Johnny can feel his cock pressing through his jeans against his abdomen. Johnny thrusts his hips up against him until they aren’t even kissing anymore, just panting into each other’s mouths and dry humping on the floor amongst the bonsai’s. 

Daniel hasn't come like that for a while, but he could, if it's Johnny he's grinding against. 

When Johnny moves away from his lips to kiss his throat and nip the skin there a little, Daniel lets out a moan that makes Johnny chuckle. He pulls his shirt untucked and Daniel shivers in surprise when Jonny’s fingertips ghost over his bare stomach and around to his back.

Daniel’s breath shakes when he pulls back to look at Johnny, who looks back at him with bright eyes, chest rising and falling heavily. His big hands hold Daniel steady on top of him and he wets his lips; Johnny wants him, it’s written all over his face and it might be the best anyone’s ever looked.

Leaning in, he flicks his tongue just lightly over Johnny’s bottom lip and listens to his trembling exhale when he reaches down to open his jeans. Daniel does it carefully, not knowing how far Johnny wants this to go. He doesn’t stop him though, just watches him with undisguised hunger as Daniel unfastens his button and fly.

He stops short of palming him through where he can see his substantial dick straining against his briefs, “Can you take your shirt off?”

Johnny’s eyebrow quirks and a little amusement breaks through the hazy arousal, “Why?”

Daniel shrugs, way past the point of being bashful, “Just for my benefit.”

Of course, he happily complies, tugging the t-shirt over his head and dumping it on the ground, hair mussed by the action. He is just as ripped as he was in high school, even more so, a little broader than he was back then. Daniel looks him over for a second, thinking that the expanse of tan skin over the perfectly cut muscle has been specifically designed to torture him. 

“Happy?” Johnny asks, looking recognisably cocky. 

“Uh-huh, yep,” Daniel breaks off his staring to get back to the task in hand. When he feels Johnny’s dick through his underwear, the cocky expression vanishes when his brow furrows and he raises his hips up with a moan.

It’s unfair how good it feels just to have Daniel touch him through the thin fabric of his underwear, Johnny has to resist the urge to thrust up against his palm over and over until he comes. But Daniel takes it further, tugging down the waistband of his briefs so his cock springs out between them. He feels his face get hot that his dick is out, bobbing up against his abdomen and leaking with precum, with _Daniel LaRusso_ looking at it. 

“Can I…?” Daniel looks at him with those big eyes that have disarmed Johnny from the start and the question confuses him for a second. 

“What?” It’s a dumb thing to ask, maybe, but his hazy mind can’t understand why he’s asking if he can jerk him off when they’ve gotten this far already, obviously he wants him to.

“Can I suck it?” Daniel asks, only bold enough to say the words because he’s too far gone to care.

Johnny’s brain pretty much short circuits for a moment and he wonders if he’s actually dreaming. The hand around his dick is very real though, as is the weight of the man on top of him.

“Uh, yeah,” he nods, sounding stupid and knowing it because he sees Daniel smile before he climbs off his thighs to kneel between his legs instead. 

Johnny raises his hips so Daniel can tug his underwear and his jeans down just a little further without obstructing himself. Like every other blow job he's ever had, Johnny expects Daniel to lick it a little first, suck on the tip before getting going, but he doesn’t, with a bob of his head, Daniel swallows his dick down into his throat like a champ until his lips close around the base.

“Ffffffuck,” Johnny curses and his head drops back against the counter with a little clunk, engulfed by the heat and the wet and feeling like he could pass out from how good it feels. He tightens his fist at his side to resist the urge to bury his hand in that thick black hair and just watches Daniel’s head bob in his lap as he sucks him off like it’s his favourite thing to do. 

Daniel would smirk if his mouth wasn’t occupied; he wonders if Johnny knows how loud he is, cursing and moaning like that. Not that he cares; Daniel is pretty sure his boxers will be wet from how much he’s leaking into them, trapped in his jeans. He'd been sure he was pretty good at this the few times he'd done it, but Johnny really lets him know he was right about that. 

He pulls back to suck on the tip and look up at him. Johnny’s eyes are shut, mouth open and then closing to bite his lower lip. It’s an image he’s pretty sure will get him through any lonely night from now until he dies, Johnny Lawrence totally lost in the pleasure he’s giving to him. 

When he takes about half it in his mouth again and his hand comes up to touch his balls, Johnny sees stars, feeling himself pulse and leak in Daniel’s mouth. 

“Ah, Jesus, shit,” his fingers do find Daniel’s hair then, unable to resist touching it, “I’m gonna come.” He warns.

Daniel doesn’t stop, though, he pulls back to suck on the end, working the rest with his hand. Usually, he finishes over someone’s hand or stomach, but Daniel just keeps going until Johnny is panting and desperate, hanging right on the edge of coming.

He caresses the tip with his tongue and his lips, feeling precum leak over his mouth and his chin. 

“Did - did you hear me?” Johnny really doesn’t want to come in his mouth if he’s not going to like it. Their eyes meet then and Johnny doesn’t know how he stops himself coming on the spot at the way Daniel hums around his dick to let him know he’s heard, brown eyes fixed on his. Johnny curses again, muscles of his stomach tense under Daniel’s free hand.

Cheeks hollowed out, saliva wetting his chin, Daniel just wants him to come. He wants to taste it in his mouth and know he did it to him. Johnny's hand makes a fist in his hair when he does but he manages to hold back actually pulling, hips lifting just a little, filling Daniel’s mouth with it.

“God, fuck,” he groans loudly, orgasm tearing through him, pretty sure someone could kick in the door and take a polaroid and he wouldn’t care because he's not even on the same planet right then as Daniel keeps sucking him through it, swallowing every bit until Johnny is wrung out. 

When it’s finally done and the arch in his back relaxes, Johnny manages to open his eyes and look down at Daniel just as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and catches his breath. He can’t talk, his body still thrumming from that seriously intense orgasm, he just pulls Daniel by the front of the shirt back up his body so he can kiss him wet and sloppy. 

Daniel doesn’t even have a second to get his head together before Johnny tugs his fly open with deft fingers and pushes his hand into his underwear to squeeze his dick.

“Johnny…” Daniel shudders, extremely sensitive. 

“C’mere,” Johnny puts his hands on his waist and guides him to sit beside him instead, both of them panting raggedly as Daniel lifts his hips to push down his jeans and underwear enough for his cock to spring free. The hand larger than his own closes around it and pumps a few times, working him off so deftly Daniel doesn’t know how he doesn’t come immediately. 

Rubbing against his jeans had gotten him part of the way there, on top of listening to the sounds Johnny had been making, so it's still not going to take long. He looks across at Johnny, with sweat on his chest and the furrow in his brow like he’s concentrating, lips open as he watches himself work Daniel off.

Daniel's eyes are closed when Johnny looks at his face, the movement of his hand faltering for a second when he takes in the sight of him with his full lips parted, shaky little noises spilling from them. His mind is a haze, all he wants is to make him feel good, he wants to make up for every shitty thing he said and did to by making him feel so good now and tomorrow and the day after. Emotion rises up his throat when he watches him tilt back his head and let out a long moan between his teeth, and _fuck_ Johnny can't believe how beautiful he is. 

When he feels it build quickly, Daniel grabs Johnny by the back of the neck so he can kiss him hard, needing to feel his mouth on his again before he comes. 

“Ahh,” he hisses against his mouth and presses his forehead against Johnny’s, right on the edge. 

“You look good like this,” Johnny says like he can’t help it coming out of his mouth. It’s what finishes Daniel off finally, his eyes close and he lifts his hips into Johnny’s hand, coming over his fist and a little on the hem of his own shirt. It wracks through him in waves that take a long time to stop cresting and Johnny just keeps working him through it, letting Daniel grab his hair a bit too hard in the back and murmuring dirty, encouraging words that Daniel barely hears over his own desperate gasps. 

For a moment after it's done, they’re quiet, getting their composure back. Johnny looks down at the come on his hand and back up at Daniel who has his head resting back on the counter and a flush on his dusky cheeks. 

“That was a surprise,” Daniel says, glancing at Johnny as if to make sure he isn’t suddenly totally regretting it. 

“Yeah,” it sets in with Johnny what just happened. Daniel LaRusso just blew him and he jerked him off, that just happened, “I’m just gonna…”

He gets up to go to the sink and wash off his hand, splashing a little cold water on his burning face while he’s there. Daniel is standing and fastening his jeans when he goes back to him, and there’s an awkward energy in the air, neither of them knowing what to say after that. 

Daniel watches Johnny tuck his t-shirt into his jeans and he already can’t believe he just had his dick in his mouth; the guy is just way too pretty for words.

“That was… Alright, right?” He says ineloquently and leans back against the counter, knees a little jellified. 

“What? The blowjob?” Johnny asks, so earnest it breaks the tension and makes Daniel laugh.

“Nah, I wasn’t asking for an assessment, you came like a garden hose,” he says and Johnny scoffs and looks down at his shoes, pink in the cheeks, “I mean, that, the whole thing. You’re not feeling some type of way about it, right?”

Johnny lets out a breath and leans his elbow beside him bending his knee a little to be more at his height, close enough to be able to smell his clothes again. He doesn’t know exactly how he feels about it, but it’s not regretful or anything. It’s mostly just too shocking to be able to get his head around. He hadn't even known Daniel was into guys, never mind into _him_. 

“Not feeling anything bad about it,” Johnny says and watches a little relief pass over Daniel’s face, “it was like, the best head I’ve ever gotten, to be honest.”

“What an honour,” Daniel snorts and shakes his head at him. They don’t have to have some big conversation about what it all means, really, it had felt good, neither of them would take it back. 

“We should do it again sometime,” and Johnny tucks some of Daniel’s hair behind his ear in a way that would make him roll his eyes if his skin wasn’t tingling at the touch. It’s a nice change of pace, to be exhilarated at how much taller and bigger Johnny is than him rather than intimidated. 

“Oh yeah?” Daniel looks up at him. 

“Yeah, and some other stuff, maybe,” Johnny shrugs a casual shoulder and the side of his mouth raises in a cocky smile. 

“Like?” 

“I’ll write you a list, if you want.”

When they’ve both gotten themselves together, looking mostly innocent except for the stain on the hem of Daniel’s shirt hidden where it’s tucked into his pants, he finally finishes locking up the store. At the door, Johnny stops Daniel from opening it with a gentle hand on his wrist to make him turn around. 

He leans down and kisses him very gently; despite what they've just done, that makes Daniel's stomach flutter. Johnny's hand holds his jaw gently and his thumb ghosts his cheek. 

When they pull back, Johnny doesn't move his hand, he just looks over Daniel's face, "I still don't know what the fuck is going on, by the way." 

"I still don't either, sorry," Daniel smiles a little, fully aware he's looking up at the guy who used to be his least favourite person in the world. He's definitely not anymore, though, Daniel knows that much.

Things just feel different with Johnny, it's a dynamic he doesn't have with anyone else. He barely knows him at all but he knows him so well, they met years ago but they just met the other day. It should feel weird to have his hand on his cheek, to have him looking at him like that, but it doesn't, it feels like they're just clicking back into place again in a better way than they used to. 

It’s still light when they go outside, the sun hasn’t quite gone down yet and Johnny lingers until Daniel’s done setting the alarm on the door, pruning tools in hand but almost totally forgotten.

“So, when’s good to… hang out again?” Johnny asks him. His heart beats a little harder at the way Daniel looks in the golden glow of the evening light. 

Daniel shrugs nonchalantly, though he would happily say ‘tomorrow’ if he weren’t trying to play it cool.

“I don’t know, man, shit gets pretty busy,” he says. 

“You’re not gonna give me a date?” Johnny asks, feeling like he’s being teased and not minding at all.

“Patience, Johnny, right? We were just talkin’ about that,” he resists the urge to pull him down for another kiss and feel of his blonde hair.

“Shit, LaRusso, you think I remember anything we were talking about after you -” Johnny stops himself because Daniel is already grinning in amusement at him, "so I'm being impatient, right?" 

“Right... and you're calling me LaRusso again,” Daniel nudges his shoulder with his knuckles, “we back to that, Lawrence?” 

"Guess it just comes out when I'm feeling eager," Johnny smirks.

"I like to take my time on things, alright? Shit's always better with a little build up," Daniel actually winks at him and Johnny is glad he doesn't blush like a little girl even though he totally could. 

Johnny resists the urge to say something snarky back and chooses to keep playing his game, “Well I’ll be back eventually then, I guess, maybe… Who knows…”

Daniel snorts and they part ways on the sidewalk, only getting a few steps before Johnny calls his name again. When he looks over his shoulder, Johnny has turned to face him and he fixes his face straight and bows at the waist like they would after a match. Laughing, he bows back at him and quietly hopes Johnny doesn’t take the ‘patience’ concept _too_ seriously, because looking at Johnny smiling like that suddenly makes waiting seem like a terrible idea. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how much of an idiot I was to think I wasn't going to end up writing a Lawrusso fic smdh. 
> 
> _You can follow me on tumblr if you want: bloodyholly.tumblr.com ___


End file.
